


Over the Stars

by lilbluednacer



Series: Fear of Falling [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Ballet, F/M, Fluff, POV Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbluednacer/pseuds/lilbluednacer
Summary: Allison’s ballet career may be over but her life is just getting started.





	Over the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Baby dancer fluff, Scallison fluff, and Allydia fluff, enjoy!

“Okay dancers, from the corner!” [Allison](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b1c87abb2986b4b386dcf44-1553707533665) calls out cheerfully, reaching into her canvas tote bag to pull out a stack of brightly colored plastic stars. “Last song, get ready to jump!”

Fifteen little girls between the ages of eight and ten scurry across the studio in matching baby blue leotards and pale pink tights, eyes bright and wide as they watch her space out the stars in a diagonal line across the floor. Allison jogs over to her phone to switch to the last song on her class playlist, waiting until they’re all lined up.

“Okay!” she says brightly. “Leap over the stars, one at a time, let’s see how high you can jump!”

She leans against the mirror as each girl takes her turn leaping over each star. She doesn’t give corrections because the Hale dance camp, unlike their summer intensive for dancers already attending the school, is open enrollment, anyone can sign up. Out of all the girls in her class there’s only one who’s serious about ballet, a nine year old who’s already got that look, that constant serious expression as she stares at herself in the mirror while Allison teaches. The rest are here for fun, girls who love to dance because it feels good, because they like to run around with their friends and bop around to music. Allison loves them all, their soft skin and round tummies, skinny arms and uncoordinated legs, messy buns, even their sticky fingers.

It makes her happy, to watch them laugh and giggle as they move, it reminds her of when she first started, before she was on the pre-professional track, when ballet was just something fun she did for an hour on Saturday mornings, before everything became about turnout and flexibility training and building up the muscles in her ankles, turning every part of her body into a finely tuned machine.

When they finish their leaps the girls scatter to collect all the stars and bring them up to the front, she bends down to thank each one and then stands facing her class, fifteen pairs of eyes on her. She slides her right foot behind her left and bends her knees and the girls all copy her, falling into a little curtsy. She smiles and holds out her hands so they can give her a high five on the way out, making sure to give each individual girl a compliment as they slap their tiny hands against her own.

“Thank you so much ladies!” She unplugs her phone and slips it into the pocket of her leggings. “I’ll see you Saturday for your recital, don’t forget your hairnets! They’re on the list, mom and dad should know what you need. You all did so well today!”

The girls float out of the studio, laughing and chatting loudly, all except the one nine year old who she knows is auditioning for the school next fall, as soon as she turns ten. Allison shoulders her tote bag and walks across the room, where the girl is waiting for her by the door. “Everything okay, Anna?”

“Miss Allison?”

She bends down so she’s eye level with her. “Yes?”

“My mom says we need to buy me new slippers before my audition but she wants to know if we should get a pair with a split sole or a full sole?”

“You know, it’s really up to you. Try them both on and get whatever feels better.”

Anna blinks, lips pressed together so seriously that for a moment she reminds Allison of Lydia. “What kind are yours?”

“I like a split sole but really, it’s your choice, okay? When you’re at the store do a few pointe exercises while you’re trying them on and get whatever pair feels better on your feet.”

Anna nods. “Okay. Thanks Miss Allison.”

“You’re welcome.”

“See you Saturday!” Anna slips out of the room and passes right by Scott, who’s leaning in the doorway, grinning.

Allison groans and covers her face. “Don’t tell me you were watching me teach a whole class.”

He laughs and tugs her hands down. “I’m pretty sure that’s why they put that huge window in the studio.”

“That’s so the parents can watch!”

“But I like watching you teach.” His hands come to rest on her waist. “ _Miss_ Allison.”

She giggles. “Now you’re just making fun of me.”

Scott slips his hands under her top and she goes still, reacting the way she always does when he touches her - heat sliding up her spine, muscles going soft. “Maybe I think it’s sexy.”

“Scott!” She blushes but there's no one there but them, the hallway emptying out as all the campers run towards the lobby for pickup.

He bends down and kisses her neck. “ _Very_ sexy.”

“Ohmygod,” she groans, unashamed of how instantly that turns her on, because she never has to be ashamed of what she wants, not with Scott. “Not, not _here_.”

“Okay.” He squeezes her ass and steps back before reaching for her hand. “C’mon, Stiles and Lydia are waiting out front, they want to celebrate.”

She ducks her head a little as they walk down the hallway. “We really don’t need to make a big deal out of this.”

“Are you kidding? It’s the end of your session, you successfully taught ballet for eight weeks and did a kick ass job doing it, we’re celebrating.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re ridiculously sweet?”

Scott laughs. “You bring it out of me.”

“Hey.” She stops in the lobby next to him, her head spinning a bit. It still feels unreal, that she’s quitting, finally brave enough to make a choice for herself instead of letting her mother steer her right into a ballet company. “I love you.”

Scott’s eyes shine. “I love you too.”

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re… we’re going to be okay at Davis, right? You and me?”

He tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

She shrugs, a little self-conscious. “I don’t know, it’s just, we’re going to be meeting all these new people, and going to parties and stuff and I just… I don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out.”

He gives her an incredulous look. “By not being single?”

She bites her lip. “Yeah?”

“Allison.” He loops his arms around her and gives her the puppy dog face, all earnest and wide eyed. “As long as I’m with you I’m not missing out on anything.”

Her heart swells in her chest. “Yeah?”

He leans his forehead against hers. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Good.”

He strokes his thumbs over her waist. “Good. Okay?”

She smiles and brushes her lips against his, a ghost of a kiss. “Okay.”

“Okay, c’mon, Lydia’s already texted me like three times, I think she made a reservation for dinner somewhere.”

“Oh no, why didn’t she tell me? I’m in leggings!”

Scott snorts and pushes the glass front doors open. “Knowing her she brought you a change of clothes.”

“Good point, let’s hope so.”

Outside Stiles’ Jeep is parked at the curb and he and [Lydia](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b1c87abb2986b4b386dcf44-1553707620353) are waiting for them by the low stone wall. He has one arm around her shoulders and Lydia’s head is tilted up so she can look at him, she says something that makes him laugh and tug on one of her curls. It still makes Allison feel a little choked up, watching her best friend finally in love, happy, safe. She doesn’t think she’d able to leave Lydia here otherwise, not without knowing that she’s okay, that she has a support system, people who will look out for her.

When Lydia sees her she squeals and pulls her hands out from behind her back, revealing a bouquet of pink daisies. “Get over here, Miss Allison!”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you.” She flushes as she accepts the bouquet and gives Lydia a hug. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Lydia looks up at her and there’s that serious expression Allison was reminded of earlier. “Yes I did,” she says quietly.

Allison blinks, suddenly afraid she’s going to cry. “Lydia.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Lydia says. “I know I gave you a hard time for quitting but really, I am. You’re going to college, you’re already an amazing dance teacher. You can do anything and I’ll be there, cheering my lungs out for you.”

Allison wipes her eyes with the edge of her hand. “And you know when you dance your first solo for the company I’m going to be there throwing roses at you.”

Lydia smirks. “You better.”

Allison cradles her flowers in her arms and looks back at the building where she spent half her childhood, fell in love, grew up and grew out of her ballerina dream, discovered the part of her that wanted more and became brave enough to go for it. “This is really nice, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lydia flips her hair over her shoulder and nods at Stiles, who kisses the side of her head and opens the door to the backseat. “Now come on, we have reservations and you absolutely cannot wear that, I brought you a dress.”

“Told you,” Scott murmurs. 

“Okay.” Allison takes a deep breath and reminds herself that this isn’t goodbye, Derek told her she was welcome back anytime and she plans to take him up on it. “I’m ready.”

She slides into the backseat next to Scott and buckles up, Lydia jumps into the passenger seat and slams her door, and Stiles turns the radio on before signaling and pulling away from the curb. Allison sets her flowers in her lap so she can hold Scott’s hand and looks out the window as Stiles drives down the long tree lined path, her future getting closer and closer as the school disappears behind them, and she smiles, because she can’t wait to meet it.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: outfit sets for Allison and Lydia have been linked!


End file.
